心はすぐそばに
by Wind or Weed
Summary: Mereka ingin mengutarakan sesuatu. Mereka ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu. Namun semua itu tidak perlu, mereka telah mengetahui segalanya. Tidak perlu di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata, karena dalam keseharian segelanya telah terungkap.


**心はすぐそばに**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto milik masashi Kishimoto, bukan milik saya dan Saya membuat fanfiksi ini tidak untuk mendapatkan keuntungan materi apapun.

 **Rated:** M

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warning:** Typo (s), OOC, Gaje, dsb

.

.

 **Summary:** Mereka ingin mengutarakan sesuatu. Mereka ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu. Namun semua itu tidak perlu, mereka telah mengetahui segalanya. Tidak perlu di ungkapkan dengan kata-kata, karena dalam keseharian segelanya telah terungkap.

.

.

 **#Happy Reading#**

 **.**

* * *

"Ohayo, Hinata!"

Hinata berbalik dengan seulas senyum. Blok perumahan dengan seorang remaja berlari kearahnya menyapanya pagi ini. Bunyi decit burung mengalun bagai simfoni seolah berada di atas kepala—terbang beriringan, lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Ohayo Naruto- _kun_ ," sapa Hinata, ia tersipu menatap remaja di hadapannya membungkuk dengan napas memburu. Napas berat itu jatuh menjadi uap—menghilang ditelan udara.

Hinata ikut membungkuk, helai rambut di dahinya harus ia lipat ke sisi telinga. Di hadapannya, seorang remaja laki-laki berambut pirang merasa lelah sehabis berlari. Seragam sekolah hitam membalut tubuhnya. Ia menyentuh helai pirang yang menutupi wajah, sekedar mengintip ekspresi pemuda itu.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Naruto- _kun_?"

Binar biru berkilau ketika helai pirang itu tersingkap. Bulir-bulir keringat tergelincir jatuh di kulitnya yang sedikit coklat. Menyunggingkan senyum cerah pada Hinata dengan tempo napas kembali menenang.

Menegakan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan mengusap peluh. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Maa … Hahaha … aku hanya terburu-buru tadi, ku pikir aku kesiangan. aku sangat takut sekali," tukasnya dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

.

 _Flower_

 _._

Mereka meneruskan jalan. Sinar cahaya terasa hangat membasuh kulit mereka. Gugusan awan mengiringi dengan angin menghembus lembut. Cakrawala biru membentang tanpa tumpuan mengelilingi mereka. Kesunyian di gang perumahan itu tak berlangsung lama, sampai langkah mereka memasuki jalan utama.

Gemuruh kendaraan di aspal jalan, hentakan tapak kaki para penduduk, sampai keriuhan para siswa saling menyapa untuk menuju sekolah yang sama. Bangunan pertokoan kecil berbaris mengisi sisi jalan menawarkan produk yang mereka jual.

Hinato menoleh kesamping dengan penasaran ia bertanya, "memangnya … Naruto-kun, takut apa?"

"Kau, Hinata." Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya menikmati raut gusar Hinata.

"Eh?"

Hinata gamang, pikirannya menggali perbuatan yang ia lakukan pada Naruto. Seingatnya, ia tidak sengaja terlelap—merasa sangat lelah—mengabaikan pesan dari Naruto, lalu tenggelam dalam mimpi di Kasur yang empuk.

Tapi … itu seminggu yang lalu, masalah itu seharusnya sudah selesai karena esoknya ia meminta maaf, dan Naruto mengatakan, _"tidak apa-apa. Aku tau kau sangat lelah."_

Namun seketika Hinata terperanjat. Sebuah tangan yang liat, mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gemas. Menoleh kesamping menerima senyum secerah dan sehangat mentari, terpantul di mata abu-abunya.

"Aku takut, tidak bisa berangkat bersamamu, Hinata- _chan."_

Darahnya mendesir merangkak naik menciptakan rona merah di pipi. Cahaya jatuh menyirami mereka berdua. Namun, Hinata lebih menyukai kilauan di sampingnya.

" _Arigatou_ … " Lirihnya, tak terdengar sama sekali.

Mereka tiba di tempat tujuan. Gerbang setinggi 2 meter di lewati berbagai tapak. Berbagai macam ekspresi; senang, lesu, malas, bosan, menghias wajah mereka yang memasuki gerbang. Sapaan saling bersahut-sahutan menolehkan wajah pada yang di kenal—

"Saa … Hinata, aku harus ke Klub Sepakbola. Sepertinya kita berpisah di sini, ya?" Alis Naruto tertekuk seraya tersenyum, suaranya terdengar ragu di telinga Hinata.

"U'um … tidak apa-apa. Semangat ya," jawab Hinata, menarik senyum dengan rona merah di pipi. Ia mencoba mengabaikan keraguan Naruto, jika tidak, mereka akan terus di gerbang—bahkan hingga jam pulang sekolah.

Menelan ludahnya dengan beberapa bulir keringat di dahi. Jantungnya berdetak dengan wajahnya merona hebat. Ia tersipu menerima senyum Hinata.

"Ka-kalau begitu ... Jaa-na~"

Naruto berlari cepat, langkahnya menjejak tanah membuat debu beterbangan. Meninggalkan Hinata yang menghela napas.

"Dasar Naruto _-kun."_

Ia melangkah ke dalam sekolah. Sebuah raut bahagia terlukis di wajahnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, tidak jauh dari sana, Naruto tersenyum dengan perasaan yang sama.

 **.**

 **TBC**

.

* * *

.

 **Terima kasih telah membaca. Silahkan kritik dan sarannya di kolom Reviews.**

.

 **Kami segenap author Fanfiction Indonesia berisikan :**

-Shiba Tatsuya

-Red Saber-Mordred

-hdpbgrd

-Jock'ztheblackdevil

-Chic White

-unknownman 18

-dwight's

-Azainagamasa dan PembawaCeritaIsekai

.weed, Azumamaro, dan RFI collection.

-Afly /

-Tandrato

-RayNaruKushi/Neon-Blue Sapphire

Halo para reader, kami sederet author tengah mengadakan event update serentak. Apa itu event update serentak? Kita para author ffn membuat sebuah kesepakatan dan menjadikan nya sebuah event berupa update bersama sama yg ditentukan pada tgl 27 oktober ini. Tujuannya, untuk menarik minat para reader lagi di ffn.. dan memancing adanya author author baru. Eit, belum selesai karena pada awal November nanti akan ada event update serentak gelombang kedua yg akan diisi oleh :

-Hyuugadevit-cherry

-Jangkryx

-Kuroyukki

-Rain no Lancelot/Uzumaki Naruto'chii

-Da Cinvi

-RyukaRa

-Arubatarion

-Apocalypse of Yami

-Shooting Quasar

-Author-Gorilla

-Phantom no Emperor

-Brengzeck-id

-Kaze Riku

 **#Publish &UpdateSerentak2018**

 **#PUS2018**

— **Ayo majukan Perfanfiksian Indonesia—**


End file.
